


You Were The Song Stuck In My Head

by mikaylalwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Canon Era, F/F, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Friendship, Lovers to Friends, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reminiscing, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: The pictures still moved. Ginny had expected them to yet the animated smile that spread across Luna’s forever young face surprised her. She couldn’t quite figure out why. If she thought hard enough -- she never dared to admit it was never hard enough for the time that had passed -- she could remember the way the flash radiated through her pupils. Ginny hadn’t thought of Luna since a bit after the Battle of Hogwarts...
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, past - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You Were The Song Stuck In My Head

The pictures still moved. Ginny had expected them to yet the animated smile that spread across Luna’s forever young face surprised her. She couldn’t quite figure out why. If she thought hard enough -- she never dared to admit it was never hard enough for the time that had passed -- she could remember the way the flash radiated through her pupils. Ginny hadn’t thought of Luna since a bit after the Battle of Hogwarts, since their last road trip in a car Luna managed to buy from some muggles. Whatever object Luna had brought to trade had entranced them. The only record in the car was a cassette tape with an eclectic mix of 80s songs recorded by muggle bands. Ginny and Luna liked a song by The Clash best. It was a question that plagued both girls at the end of their relationship: Should I stay or should I go? When Ginny decided she should do the latter, that was the last time she and Luna saw each other. She’d seen everyone else from her Hogwarts days since then: Hermione, Neville, Ron, Harry, and even Draco but she couldn’t bring herself to send a letter to Luna. Where did she live now anyway?  
  
Ginny’s thumbs fluttered over the next picture in the stack: an image of Luna and her dancing around The Burrow near Christmas Eve taken by Neville. It was her fifth year. His poor photo taking skills were immortalized in the awkward tilt of the pair and everything around them. It was Luna’s first trip to the Weasley’s home as Ginny’s girlfriend: she had only just came out as a lesbian. Luna had told Ginny that she didn’t have to say anything if she wasn’t ready but it wasn’t in Ginny’s nature to hide. Though her hands shook and nervous tears formed in her determined eyes, she told everyone at one time. She never enjoyed repeating herself. Hermione was the first to react -- she’d given her a tight hug and full support. Then one after the other the Weasleys, Neville, and Harry showed their support. Ginny’s hands stopped shaking and her tears flowed. She felt Luna’s arms from behind, pulling her into a comforting embrace. Present Ginny smiled at the memory. Luna was much braver than most gave her credit for. She knew what to do every time Ginny showed a hint of worry. They were there to lean on each other. Every part of her still missed these moments.  
  
Ginny shifted to the next thing in her box of memories: a wacky bracelet Luna had given here at their first anniversary, only days before Voldemort and the Death Eaters came to attack. She never let the Battle of Hogwarts ruin the memory of her anniversary with Luna. They’d had a picnic by the Great Lake and danced to a song by the Weird Sisters. Ginny tried to show off and slid down the bank, nearly falling into the waters of the lake. Both girls had yelped then fell into a laughing fit. Ginny had wanted it to last but it wasn’t so. She wished she could say it ended disastrously to defend her not calling Luna in so many years but it didn’t; they’d simply fallen out of love. They had went their separate ways after they realized they couldn’t keep pretending their love was as passionate as it once was. Ginny dropped the bracelet and the pictures back into the box and lifted it into the top shelf of her hall closet. She considered writing a letter to Neville to inquire about Luna’s address: it had been far too long since they had spoken last. She took a seat at her desk and wrote. She thought she’d be unable to find the words to ask but she found that the words came easy, like ink flowing from a fountain pen. She signed her name, found an envelope, and sent it with her owl.  
  
The response came two days later. Ginny got straight to penning a letter to Luna, hoping to see her again. At the end of the week, she and her ex-girlfriend would have tea after a long break from each other. Ginny sighed as she signed her name at the bottom of the letter. Gathering all the courage she had, she tied sent the letter off with her owl. What was the worst that could happen? Ginny was a grown woman, she could handle the word ‘no.’ She’d handled worse. All there was left to do was wait.  
  
When Luna’s letter arrived a few days later, Ginny found herself transforming into a bundle of nerves. She couldn’t explain exactly why she was nervous: her and Luna were history. She still cared for Luna but the romance had drained away long ago. Perhaps she didn’t want to ruin a potential friendship. Ginny chided herself and delicately opened the letter. Her eyes scanned the penmanship she once knew so well but had lost as the years went by. Luna said yes. Ginny wasn’t sure why she’d prepared herself so dutifully for rejection. It was uncharacteristic of her. She’d see Luna after work in two days time. It was plenty of time to get her nerves in working order and tidy the house.  
  
Ginny relaxed over the next two days. She’d learned many things since leaving Hogwarts and to care less what people think, even if they are important to you, had come easiest but not without slight difficulty. Water boiled on the stove and sweets baked in the oven. Even if she wasn’t as good as her mother, Ginny was a passable baker if she did say so herself. She stood in the kitchen, thumbing through photos of her and her friends she planned to show to Luna. She got lost in the moving pictures and memories until she heard a knock at the door. Closing the photobook, she walked over to greet Luna. Upon opening the door, Ginny saw more or less the same person she’d broke things off with. Luna wore a charming but eccentric outfit and starry earrings. Though she didn’t say anything to Luna, Ginny couldn’t help but be swept in her presence as she once was. Instead, she led her ex to the kitchen. She carefully took the heated pot off the stove and poured its contents into the waiting mugs. Luna took hers with gratitude and the two ladies sat at the table to talk and wait for the sweets to finish baking. Even though her eyes were on Luna, Ginny’s mind was with the pastries behind her, hoping they wouldn’t burn in her preoccupation.  
  
“How’re you?” Ginny asked, once she was able to peel her focus away from anything but Luna, even just for a moment.  
  
“The same as I always am,” she replied in her usual dreamy way. “I keep going. How are you?”  
  
“Busy,” Ginny couldn’t help but admit. “With it being Quidditch season, I haven’t been around the house much.”  
  
“Why now?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Ginny’s eyebrows shot up instantly. She hadn’t expected the question at all and wasn’t sure how to answer it.  
  
“You stopped replying to my letters,’ Luna said with a hint of what Ginny thought was sadness. It vanished in the next moment.  
  
“I dunno,” Ginny said. “I was looking for...I can’t remember what, when I found some old pictures of us. I feel awful it’s taken this long.”  
  
“We left off at an odd place, I suppose. I thought I’d done something wrong.”  
  
Ginny shook her head. “No. I couldn’t find the words I guess. We were simple then we weren’t.”  
  
“What are we now?”  
  
“Friends, I hope.”  
  
Luna smiled. “You’re always going to be my best friend, Ginny. Even if we aren’t together anymore, I still love you. You believed in me when no one else did.”  
  
“Even though I’ve been a twat, you’re still my best friend too,” Ginny said.  
  
“You’re not a twat.”  
  
“I haven’t talked to you in years because I didn’t know what to say, that makes me a twat.”  
  
Luna shook her head and looked to the oven. “I think they’re done.”  
  
Ginny turned and sniffed. “Yeah, I reckon they are.”  
  
She pulled the pastries out of the oven and placed them on a plate. Luna chuckled at how unceremoniously Ginny had placed them, to which Ginny pointed out she was a quidditch player, not a home chef. After, she pulled out the photo album and pushed her chair closer to Luna’s. At some of the photos, Luna laughed. Ginny didn’t realize how much she missed her soft, majestic laugh until that moment. She mentally kicked herself for losing the best thing to ever happen to her. She’d rather have her ex as a friend than lose her forever. It took far too many years and a chance encounter with old photos to know that. They continued on like this until they both lost track of time. Ginny never wanted the moment to end but all good things must. Luna wrapped her in a hug at the door and held for longer than was necessary. Ginny didn’t mind one bit. It was beyond words how much she loved having Luna back in her life. She wouldn’t trade it for the world.

  



End file.
